the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear (A Jekyll and Hyde fanfic)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Fear (A Jekyll and Hyde fanfic) 18 Comments Satoshi Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll @satoshijekyll 3 years ago Hey, it's Satoshi. I've decided to write a fan fiction of one of Henry's nights before Edward comes in and steals it away. It deals with a bit of his, and all Jekyll's, fear of Hyde, but also is a bit silly. Ash: I WANTED MORE HYDE IN THE STORY! Satoshi: But if I did that, then it would be too cluttered. Besides, other people will do your side. Heck, from what I remember from one of the earlier drafts, the whole Glass Scientist comic is about Hyde. *Angry Hyde grumbles* Satoshi: Anyways, onto the story, which will be in the quotation marks. "Henry sighed as he sat in his chair. It had been a long day of work with the society and he needed a break. He looked down on his desk and noticed a ‘few’ documents he had to fill in for taxes. Jekyll groaned. He hated this time of the year. He soon shocked his head and sat up. No, he had to do this. Even though it was agonizingly boring, he had to. Not only to make sure the police would not close the building, but also to get a few thousand dollars back. (I’m using the U.S. Tax thing since I don’t know anything about British taxes…then again I hardly know anything about American taxes, so maybe this wasn’t the smartest idea.) In the mirror was Hyde, smirking at the doctor’s discomfort. 'You know you could just skip it for today. You could take the potion and I would go out and explore the town. You know, relax. I know you can never do it by yourself.' Edward said. Jekyll sighed and then smiled. “Sure…but promise me you won’t bother me for the next few days. I need to focus on these papers.” Jekyll said. Hyde bowed. 'Of course.' Hyde said. Suddenly he disappeared from the mirror. Jekyll sighed. He wished Hyde would just disappear forever sometimes. ‘But…then again I would never be able to go out on town like Hyde does. I would be stuck here…trapped in this dingy cage that is our home.’ Jekyll thought then noticed a bit of Hyde’s thoughts had mixed with his. Jekyll sighed. ‘Just remember, Hyde is a part of you. If you forget this, bad things are bound to happen.’ Jekyll thought then looked at his potions. He got up. Suddenly an idea came to his mind. ‘But…what would happen if something went wrong? What if Hyde somehow finds a way to take over me without the potion? What if I turn back into Hyde before the night is through? It’s bound to happen. But…I can’t give up on it. I just feel too much joy when I’m Hyde. Much more than when I’m pushing papers as Jekyll.’ Jekyll thought. He soon sighed. ‘It’s so strange calling myself Jekyll, but I guess I kind of have to since my normal self isn’t at all like Edward.’ Jekyll soon walked up to a cabinet, opened it, and grabbed a green potion. Jekyll looked at the mirror and sighed. He then drank the potion. He soon grunted in pain as he felt the transformation begin again. He soon fell unconscious as Hyde took over. After a few seconds, Edward woke up and yawned. He then stood up and stretched. He then looked at the mirror and chuckled. He soon grabbed his big black coat and hat, and put them on. Once done, he looked at himself in the mirror, where he sees Jekyll. 'Just be careful.' Jekyll said. Hyde snickered. “Of course, MOM, I will.” Hyde said. Jekyll groaned. 'Ugh. Really, you’re comparing me to our mother?' Jekyll asked in annoyance. Hyde smirked. “Why not? You act like a mom to not only me but the other rouge scientists. I think it’s fitting.” Hyde said. Jekyll sighed. 'Fine, but make sure this doesn’t spread like the lover rumor. You’re just lucky I’m not disproving it.' Jekyll said with a pout. Hyde smiled. “Sure!” Hyde then rushed to the doors and ran out of Jekyll’s office to have some fun." Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Wow, brilliantly done! I like it! I always love it when I get to see other peoples interpretation of how characters would act in certain situations, I feel like it helps me get a better grip on my own characters actions. 2 •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago *Bows* Thank you. I really appreciate it. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago You're quite welcome! Quick question, do I "sound" pose to you? Is my manner of "speaking" give off that sort of feeling? I'm curious because I've been told it does sound posh and I'm really fine either way... •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Well technically all Jekylls, except that idiot Jackson, kind a have a posh and refine way of speaking. But to me you sound American, it's just really refined. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Alright, thank you for your answer! 1 •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago You're welcome. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago Bravo! Bravissimo! •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Ash: Yes! Yes! I knew you would eventually comment. Thank you...and when can we have our 'special' date? Satoshi: No Hyde, remember she promised to kill us! Besides....*blushes* a compliment from a Hyde is enough. Ash growls at Satoshi. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Sorry, Ash. But my hunger is so strong, I fear that one of us won't survive. 1 •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Ash: *chuckles* I know, but I wanted to see which would end up surviving. Satoshi: *Groans* Please, Ash, just ignore her. I don't need more people killed. OR WORSE, WE END UP DYING! Ash: Aw, you're no fun. Satoshi sighed. Satoshi: (mumbles) You never realize how much you make me worry. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago But they say that there's more to love than a meal. •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Ash nodded while Satoshi groaned. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago I'm telling you Ash, the need in me is way too much. •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Satoshi: Maybe you should find something to release this hunger. Ash: LIKE MURDERING A RANDOM PERSON! Satoshi: (Angrily looked at Ash) OR maybe something that isn't illegal. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago That's what my BAE's for,dear! I think he's the only one in this crazy world that can take me on. •Share › − Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Ash became super happy. Ash: Well, at least you found someone. Satoshi: Kind of how we found Dawn. Ash nodded. Ash: She's mine you know. Satoshi blinked and then became angry. Satoshi: What!? No, she's mine! If she didn't see me in you, she would never go near you! The two soon growled at each other. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago HAHAHA!! •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago My IRL friend thinks your fanfic is wonderful. Sadly, she can't praise you herself because she doesn't have a disqus account. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy